Tu le remercieras
by jlukes
Summary: Suite de "Tu lui souriras" Derek essaye d'avancer après le décès de sa femme, et l'arrivée de Stiles dans sa vie le lance dans une réflexion sur lui-même. Se laissera-t-il faire ?
1. Chapter 1 corrigé mise en page

**Hello !**

**Et voici la suite tant attendue de "Tu lui souriras" Ouai, j'ai été un peu longue et je m'en excuse, mais que voulez vous, c'était les vacances mélangés au boulot. Bref, cocktail étrange... et éprouvant.**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! Ainsi que toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! **

**Bon trève de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrire le premier chapitre (sur deux) de "Tu le remercieras"**

* * *

Après ça, une routine plutôt drôle s'est installée. Isaac avait meublé davantage sa chambre, quelques photos de sa famille avaient trouvé leur place dont une qui m'avait interpellée, lui et son copain enlacés. Non pas que le sujet me dérange, au contraire. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demandé s'il comptait un jour m'attendre en string sur mon lit. Étant au courant de cette petite histoire, il m'avait alors rit au nez sans scrupule en m'affirmant « qu'il n'avait rien contre moi, mais les histoires compliquées, ce n'est pas son genre », sur le coup, je n'ai pas su comment le prendre, mais après nous en avons bien rit. C'est ensuite qu'il est venu déjeuner au bar un midi avec Danny, jeune Français venu étudier la psychologie à Seattle 2 ans. Grand et menu, un peu comme Isaac. L'ambiance était bonne et je m'étais laissé aller à la légèreté dont ils débordaient.

Ensuite il y a Stiles, avec qui notre relation a évolué au stade d'une franche camaraderie, pas une sincère amitié, non, mais comme des gosses avec qui ont peut se chamailler sans arrières pensées. Et à ce moment là de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je demande, un peu d'insouciance sans avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences. Les sujets sensibles comme la perte de Flavie ou encore sa vie privée qui m'est totalement inconnue ne sont jamais abordés, peux être est-ce mieux, ou pas. Je ne me sens pas prêt à m'étaler, ce dont nous avions parlé l'autre soir au bar est tout ce que je pouvais lui dire.

Mais une chose reste nouvelle, et elle m'effraie plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Je l'observe. Tout le temps. S'en est gênant. Vraiment.

Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il l'est remarqué, ni même Scott, mais n'a t-il jamais vraiment vu quoi que ce soit ?

Mais quelque chose chez Stiles m'interpelle, son regard perdu qu'il arbore parfois quand il pense être seul, son poigné gauche avec un foulard, un tissu ou parfois même un bandeau de sport. Est-ce une mode ? Un tatouage qu'il regretterait d'avoir fait ?

Sérieux, c'est chiant de penser à lui constamment.

Je souffle lassé de moi-même en sortant de l'épicerie. Les bras chargés de sacs, j'arrive à ma voiture et passe mon pied sous l'arrière de la voiture, le coffre s'ouvre automatiquement. Option révolutionnaire. Je pose donc mes sacs dans l'habitacle de façon méthodique afin qu'il ne bougent pas durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Quand je referme le porte du coffre je vois Stiles plus loin sortir d'un bâtiment un peu délabré.

Je me surprend à me cacher derrière ma voiture en m'abaissant légèrement pour ne pas être vu. Ouai, je suis qu'un idiot... Ce type est maléfique, je l'ai déjà dit !

J'observe ce qu'il fait. Un type le suite, grand, blond... Ils se tapent la main et se serrent brièvement dans les bras. Stiles lui fait un signe de tête et le salue avant de partir à l'opposé de moi et de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Alors je me relève et regarde autour de moi, un vieille dame me regarde curieuse et je me racle la gorge avant de lisser mes fringues. Ouai, la honte... Bon je remonte dans ma voiture et file à la maison.

Quand j'arrive dans l'appartement Isaac et Romain sont en train de travailler, mon fils sur ses devoirs et Isaac...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Romain fini ses maths et moi je remplis quelques dossiers pour ma thèse

Je les encourage et entreprend de ranger les courses en silence avant d'aider mon fils dans ses devoirs.

**- Arrêtes de dire des conneries !**

**- Mais si ! Je t'assure !**

**Voir son visage pétiller de la sorte me fait souire, indubitablement.**

**Derrière elle, le paysage défile lentement, gorgé de soleil qui s reflète dans ****l'océan s'étirant à l'horizon.**

**Nous sommes en voiture, on revient de la plage, je sens encore le sable ****coincés entre mes orteils et ça me fait grimacer. Mais Flavie continue de**

**rire en massant son ventre bien rond. Plus qu'un mois à attendre...**

**- Quand je te dis que tu plais aussi aux hommes ! Tu me crois maintenant ?**

**Pff, un type très affirmé sur les bords m'a fait une grimace étrange quand ****je suis sortie de l'eau. Flavie, sur le sable, avait vu ce sourire, selon elle ****toujours, alors que moi j'ai fait semblant de rien. Puis j'ai entendu un ****sifflement et j'ai flippé. Et Flavie s'est marrée. Et moi j'ai couru la faisant ****doublement rire.**

**- Non, je n'attire pas les mecs !**

**- Si !**

**- Non ! Tout en moi crie "J'aime les femmes !"**

**Et je le cris bien fort dans la voiture pour appuyer mes vérités.**

**- Chérie...**

**Je boude comme un gosse, concentré sur la route.**

**- Chérie, écoute... Si tu ferme les yeux et que...**

**Elle se tortille à côté de moi pour me faire face sans être gêné par son ventre.**

**- Qu'une voix, une odeur... ou même un toucher te... Transporte, ****t'étourdisse...**

**Elle parle avec douceur et sensualité, je ne peux qu'entendre sa voix et elle ****me file des frissons.**

**- Qu'une rire, qu'une blague ou qu'un souffle ne te chavire...**

**Ouai, elle est poète ma femme.**

**- Qu'elle différence y aurait-il qu'il s'agsse d'un homme ou d'une ****femme ?**

**Le soufflet retombe lourdement et je la fixe perplexe, incrédule.**

**- Tu me le demande ? Sérieusement !**

**- DEREK ATTENTION !**

**Une embardée et le crie de ma femme ...**

- Derek... Derek !

J'ouvre les yeux subitement, encore plongé dans mon rêve, dans mon cauchemar. Il m'arrive souvent de transférer des souvenirs en cauchemars, et c'est fatiguant...

Je tombe sur le regard de Stiles posé sur moi. Je me redresse et m'assoie sur mon lit de fortune dans la réserve.

- J'ai des remords à te laisser dormir là.

- Non, ça va

Je frotte mon visage pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil. Je dors dans la réserve lors des soirées trop longues. Avant je dormais chez Scott, mais son frère a pris la chambre d'ami, alors voilà.

- Sérieux, comment peux-tu dormir là-dedans ? Rentre chez toi

- Ouai... je vais me faire un café avant

- Je m'en occupe !

Il sort plus en forme que jamais, le sourire aux lèvres et ça me fait souffler. Comment fait- il ?

Quand j'arrive au comptoir je passe de l'eau sur mon visage et sort ma brosse à dent de mon sac, je m'affaire à laver mes crocs comme aime le dire Romain et je souris doucement.

- Alors, tu as fait de beaux rêves ? Lance Stiles pour amorcer la conversation.

De beaux rêves ? Franchement ? Le souvenir de ma femme encore trop douloureux, j'évite de répondre et me contente de cracher et de me rincer la bouche dans l'évier du bar. Il comprend surement que je ne veuille pas répondre et me tend mon café avec un sourire. Encore...

- Merci

Il boit le sien et je reprends instinctivement mon voyeurisme malsain. De biais, je l'observe souffler son café sans le boire. Son bras gauche couvert de la manche de son gillet à capuche. Ma curiosité griffant les paroies de ma diplomatie, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'y cache.

Il doit sentir mon regard parce qu'il s'assure que sa manche soit bien mise.

Alors je tente la conversation à mon tour.

- Alors... heuu... je t'ai vu en ville l'autre jour

- Ah bon ?

Il boit son café, concentré.

- Ouai... je faisais mes courses

- Coole, c'est important, de faire ses courses

C'est moi ou la conversation est bizarre ?

- Vrai. Et tu sortais de ce bâtiment, sur Main Street. Tu y faisais quoi ?

Surtout, avoir l'air détaché. Bonne approche.

Il prend soit de poser sa tasse avant de sourire. Il en a pas marre de sourire ?

- Tu veux que je crache tout de suite ?

Ok, je viens de me faire remballer. Je n'ajoute rien et fini mon café. Je lui souris doucement avant de prendre mes affaires et de sortir du club. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui poser la question ?

Maintenant il va croire que sa vie m'intéresse ! Bordel, ouai elle m'intéresse !

Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas parlé à son frère en 10 ans, pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Qu'a-t-il à son bras ? Que cache-t-il sous cet air trop enjoué pour que ce soit vrai ?

Il m'attire comme il me fait peur. Comme une porte entre-ouverte dans le noir, ta conscience de dit « Non, n'ouvre pas, ferme là ! » mais ta logique veut savoir ce qu'il y a derrière. Stiles est cette porte.

Solide et fragile à la fois, tu veux la briser et la renforcer. Tu veux le connaître et le fuir.

Il est un oxymore à lui tout seul.

Je suis dans la merde.

Le lendemain, je retour travailler. Il est tôt alors je prépare un café pour Scott qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Mais le percolateur me fait encore des siennes et je cherche ce qui cloche. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que je m'énerve pour de bon et donne une grosse claque sur le côté du monstre qui se décide enfin à cracher du café.

- Tu as toujours su parler aux femmes !

- Ouai, ben la Bertha, elle me fatigue, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

Je réussi tant bien que mal à nous servire deux cafés et en tend un à mon meilleur ami qui a une salle mine.

- Bien dormi ?

Il a les yeux un peu fermés et souffle de contentement après sa première gorgée.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail que nous n'avons pas parlé tous les deux.

- La nuit a été un peu mouvementée

- Ah ?

- Stiles... a eu une terreur nocturne

- Une terreur nocturne ?

Sérieux ? À son âge ? Il a quoi, le même âge que Scott, 27 ans ?

- Ça... ça lui arrive souvent ?

- La première depuis qu'il est là. Mais il en faisait beaucoup étant enfant.

Sa voix se fane et je le vois partir dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il revient après tout ce temps ?

Je sais. .. Maudite curiosité !

- Pas vraiment, je suis content qu'il soit là, c'est le plus important pour moi. Parfois on parle du temps où on était gosse, avant qu'il ne devienne officiellement mon frère...

Attends... on rembobine là ! QUOI ? Pas sur d'avoir bien entendu je recrache mon café fraîchement avalé.

- Officiellement ? Tu veux dire...

- Ouai... c'est long à expliquer mais... c'est un remariage, ma mère, son père... tu vois !

Attend ! Non mais ça c'est de l'info ! Je peux ajouter ça à ma liste des infos cruciales sur Stiles. La seule pour le moment, soit dit en passant.

On garde ensuite le silence et bientôt Stiles, couvert d'une capuche de sweat noir, quitte le club sans nous regarder. Sans me regarder. Alors que moi je ne quitte pas la porte qu'il vient de franchir.

- Derek ?

Je reviens sur mon porte qui semble fatigué. Il me regarde hésitant.

- Je sais que tu te poses des questions. Sur lui, moi... et je m'en excuse mais... tu sauras. Je te le promets. Laisse-lui du temps. C'est un gars bien, c'est mon frère.

J'acquiesce, comprenant très bien que personne n'a envie de parler de son passé, moi le premier. Alors que prend mon pote dans mes bras et le booste à aller travailler.

- Fainéant !

L'humeur joyeuse revient et on se met tous les deux au travail.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre, sera le dernier de cet opus. Il restera encore un mini fic pour clôturer cette histoire ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à reviwer please !**

**Je vous aime ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la suite et dernier chapitre de cet opus. Ravie que le premier chapitre vous ai plu.**

**Alors on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Stiles ne revint pas de la journée et je dois avouer que j'étais inquiet. Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer un message, faute de ne pas avoir son numéro de portable. Foutue fierté mal placée.

Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais ne pas savoir comment il va m'énerve. Je passe mon temps à râler et marmonner.

Même Erika l'a senti passer pour un steak pas assez cuit. Scott est v temporiser l'affaire, mais j'ai juste grogné et je suis reparti au bar.

Maintenant, la soirée bat son plein, avec Scott nous avions organisé une soirée match, finale de basketball en NBA. San Antonio contre Miami. L'accès au bar devient imposible et la scène est envahie par un écran géant. Toutes les tables sont prises et une foule dingue fait encore la queue dehors.

Je suis au bar avec Scott et Liam qui nous donne un coup de mains lors des grosses soirées.

- Hey mon cœur ! Je peux avoir un verre ?

Je ne sais plus à combien elle en est, mais moi après le premier qu'elle m'ait offert pour l'accompagner, je l'ai largué sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Et voilà ! 3 $ !

Elle me tend un billet de dix et s'assure que je capte bien son numéro de téléphone sur la tête de Lincoln. Ok...

Je lève la tête après l'avoir remercié d'un de mes plus beaux sourires pourris. Je crois même l'entendre gémir. Beurk.

Mes yeux tombent sur une silhouette que j'ai guetté toute la journée. Stiles.

Son sweat sur l'épaule, en tee-shirt, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers l'escalier gardé par Boyd pour accéder à l'étage de Scott. Mais à son visage crispé avec la marque de fatigue sous les yeux, je commence à m'inquiéter qu'il ne lâche.

- Scott ?

Je cris mais il est à l'opposé de moi occupé avec les clients. Il ne m'entend pas.

- C'est pas vrai...

Je cherche de nouveau Stiles des yeux, mais son chemin est pavés de supporter en délires

avec l'équipe de San Antonio qui mène.

- Et merde...

Je quitte mon poste et bataille à travers la foule, le regard toujours vissé sur ma cible.

- Stiles !

Lui non plus ne m'entend pas et vu les mains qu'il passe sur ses tempes puis sur son visage devenu livide, je sens qu'il y a urgence. Là. Dans mes tripes. Je pousse sèchement les clients récoltants des protestations que je n'écoute même pas. Une fois sur lui, il ne me voit pas. Je lui prendS le bras et le force à me suivre en passant devant. Je le pousse ensuite contre un mur et l'observe. Il est transpirant et tremblant.

- Stiles... regarde moi

Il semble ailleurs alors je pose ma main sur son visage pour qu'il me regarde. Il m'est impossible d'ignorer la sensation électrique du toucher, le grain de sa peau sous mes doigts.

- Stiles, est-ce que...

Je me fais bousculer et pousser par des gars allant aux toilettes au bout du couloir. Mon corps est totalement pressé contre celui de Stiles. Par réflexe j'ai posé mes mains contre le mur autour de son visage et j'ai senti ses propres mains accrocher mes hanches aussi vite.

- Derek ?

Il pose sur moi son regard noisette, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et moi... Ben je sais plus pourquoi je suis là. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, admirer la multitude de grains de folie sur ses joues, son cou... Son bassin contre le moi, son torse, ses battements cardiaques. Je ressens tout. Même ses doigts crispés sur ma chemise contre ma peau frissonnante. Tout en moi part en vrille, mon cœur, mes sens, ma bouche est sèche et ne demande qu'une chose. Les siennes. Si longtemps qu'elles ne se sont pas touchés. Pourtant, cela n'a eu lieu qu'une seule fois. Ses iris sont dilatées et sa propre langue vient humidifier ses lèvres tentatrices.

Je les veux. De suite.

Me collant plus encore contre lui, mes mains glissent sur son visage, prêt à l'embrasser. Il ferme les yeux.

- La foule de réclame Derek ! Ramène-moi ton cul au bar !

La voix de Scott dans le mégaphone fait rire et siffler la foule. Mais elle agit sur moi comme un électrochoc. Je me recule et baisse les bras le long de mon corps. Déçut... Je lui souris gêné, pas sur de l'attitude à adopter. Parce qu'il a ce regard qui semble l'emmener loin dans sa tête, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Au moment où je compte faire demi-tour et rejoindre Scott et Liam, Stiles se réveille et me plaque à son tour contre le mur opposé. Il me regarde dans les yeux une fraction de seconde puis se jette sur mes lèvres.

J'avoue qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour réagir, perdu et excité à la fois. Alors, je lui réponds et encercle son visage pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que dans mon souvenir, ce gout de sucré sur le bout de la langue que je recherche comme une boussole cherche le Nord. J'ai jamais senti ça auparavant.

Ses mains ont empoigné fermement ma taille avec de ferme pression qui me font grogner dans sa bouche. Ce baiser est brutal mais tellement enivrant, alors mes doigts enferment ses cheveux dans une prise ferme, racolant mon bassin vers lui. Si j'avais l'esprit clair, je me dirai que je suis totalement perdu et cinglé. Je ne me reconnais pas. Surtout quand il grogne à son tour dans ma bouche et se frayant un chemin direct dans mes reins.

- Sérieux Derek ! Où que tu sois, ramène toi !

On s'arrête, les lèvres toujours scellées mais ne bougeant plus, puis doucement il s'écarte de moi, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres pour je ne sais quelles raisons, tellement mon cerveau est vrillé. Ses mains me lâchent et il sourit.

- Tu ne le sais pas mais... Tu as évité quelque chose ce soir... et sache que je te remercie.

Je le regarde pas sur de savoir si je dois dire quelque chose ou pas. Il penche la tête sur le côté et m'observe inquisiteur.

- On est quitte... pour le baiser. Mais rassure-toi ! J'ai pas envie de vomir !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se casse. Comme ça ! Bordel !

- Derek Hale !

- J'arrive...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, je me dis que je dois être un handicapé des sentiments. Ou alors un gros trouillard. Ouep' ! Je suis sûrement ça. Une semaine, sept dodos que le dis Rom', et autant de longues journées à ne pas cesser d'y penser. Et le pire. A faire semblant de rien que Stiles est là. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Semblant. Par contre, il m'aide toujours, comme avant, au bar, avec les clients et le service.

Alors, comme aujourd'hui, il m''aide au bar pour le déjeuné des étudiants.

- Deux burgers, deux frites et deux sodas s'il te plait !

- C'est parti

Je lance la commande de Stiles chez Erika et prépare les sodas, en attendant il s'installe sur un tabouret et feuillette le journal de façon studieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les petites annonces d'offres d'emploi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'est pas bien ici à travailler au club ? Je lui dépose les verres et croise mes bras sur le bar, je regarde avec lui les annonces et attend sa réaction. Qui ne vient pas... il entoure ce qui l'intéresse en levant furtivement les yeux sur moi, mais je ne dis rien et attend toujours. Il raye, coche et entour toujours des annonces, serveur, secrétariat, entretien ménager, escort boy... Quoi ? C'est moi qui relève la tête et il me regarde en souriant.

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? Me raille t-il amusé

- Heu... non

Je retourne à mon travail, lave quelques vaisselles, je me suis fait avoir je crois...

- Mais sinon... tu cherches du travail ? Il rit tout en allant servir les sodas aux clients, leur assurant que leur plat arriverait dans quelques minutes.

J'essuie quelques verres et les ranges tout de suite. Il revient vers moi, posant ses mains à plat sur le comptoir, je fais semblant de rien et continue le nettoyage superficiel du bar.

- J'aime mon frère, mais je ne vais pas vivre à ses crochets toute ma vie

- Tu comptes rester alors ?

- Rester comment ?

Suspicieux, il insiste du regard, sa peau crémeuse toujours contrastant avec son haut noir et son bandeau de poignet noir également.

- Bah, ici, à Seattle. Tu sais, je pensais que tu allais repartir, un jour...

- Hum, c'est pas encore dans mes projets

- Tu as des projets ?

- Je pensais qu'on évité les sujets d'adultes

Il est perplexe là ? Ou il sourit ? Il est vraiment flippant.

- Ce n'est qu'une question, rien ne t'oblige à répondre. Éludais-je rapidement mal à l'aise.

Il semble réfléchir et plisse les yeux suspicieux.

- Laisse tomber.

Je claque ma serviette et sort du comptoir. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce que je lui pose la question ? A oui, ma curiosité malsaine.

Connaître ses projets amènerait inévitablement à en apprendre sur son passé. Mais en commençant à cerner l'energumen, il aurait trouvé le moyen d'éviter ce supplice. Déçu malgré tout, je constate qu'il ne cherche même pas à me répondre, alors je m'éloigne vers les nouveaux clients et passe à autre chose.

Tout en continuant de travailler, je l'observe continuer ses recherches, mais je peux apercevoir cette ride nouvelle sur son front. Je suppose que je l'ai contrarié...

L'heure tourne et tranquillement les clients quittent le bar, biensur, deux minettes prennent bien soin de laisser une serviette de table avec leur numéro. Une blonde me donne la sienne et une brune la donne à Stiles qui ne releve même pas la tête et reste concentré sur son journal.

Moi je me contente de sourire poliment et dès qu'elles sont sorties, je jette celui de la blonde dans la poubelle derrière le comptoir et Stiles me tend subtilement la sienne sans lever la tête.

C'est quand je lave la dernière vaisselle qu'Isaac entre avec Rom' et Grâce. Les marmots s'élancent direct sur les chaises hautes aux côtés de Stiles.

- Salut les mioches !

- Hey tonton Stiles ! Lance joyeuse Grâce alors qu'elle glousse au nom que lui a donné son oncle.

Romain se contente juste d'un bonjour classique. Je regarde mon fils, inquiet. Cette attitude froide envers Stiles n'est pas nouvelle malheureusement et à mon grand regret. Et intérieurement je suis mi- attristé, mi- soulagé. Triste parce que j'apprécie Stiles et j'aurais voulu que mon fils aussi. Romain est toute ma vie. Et soulagé parce que si Rom' est contre lui, il sera plus facile pour moi de faire taire ses sentiments étranges que j'ai quand il est là. Ouai.

C'est mieux que mon fils ne l'aime pas.

Je sors de mes pensées par Isaac qui arbore un visage inquiet, je fronce les sourcils et le questionne silencieusement. Il jette un regard à Romain qui semble vraiment bouder.

- Hey kido... comment était l'école aujourd'hui ?

Je sors du bar et avance vers lui avant de lui tendre mon ping pour qu'il me rende mon geste.

IL avait instauré ça à la rentrée, selon c'est mots « parce que c'est cooool ! » Mais il ne le fait pas. Etrange. Bon...

Je regarde de nouveau Isaac et reviens sur mon fils qui garde la tête baissé sur son lait fraise intact que je viens de leur servir, ses petites poings fermement serrés contre lui...

- Rom', quelque chose ne va pas ? Tentais-je misérablement.

Jamais je n'ai retrouvé mon fils dans cet état. Flavie aurait surement su quoi faire. Oh non... Ne pas sombrer maintenant. Je fermes les yeux et souffle doucement. Respirer et tenter de désamorcer la bombe qu'est mon fils en cet instant. Voilà ma priorité.

- Pourquoi maman n'est pas là ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi... pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Maintenant ?

Je suis choqué, perdu. Aucun mot n'a le courage de quitter l'enclave de mes lèvres. Tout on corps est figé alors que Romain darde sur moi son regard le plus triste.

Et tous, autour de moi est aussi inquiet que moi. Isaac ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire si j'en juge la dance qui imperceptible qu'il fait sur ses pieds. Grace à la bouche ouverte devant son lait fraise bientôt fini. Et Stiles semble me juger du regard pour savoir ce que je vais dire. Moi-même je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement de mal à parler.

- Pourquoi ? Crie-t-il plus fort

Je me ressaisis et souffle.

- Maman est partie Romain, elle...

- Oui ! elle est morte ! Je sais ça ! Hurle-t-il au bord des larmes, rouge de colère. Ce que je demande c'est quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pas la maman de Peter ?

Il renifle gracieusement et porte sa main à sa bouche pour s'essuyer le visage mouillé de larme. Alors il est là le problème ? Peter, 8 ans. Prédisposé à la délinquance juvénile. Je hais ce gosse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu accordes de l'importance à ce qu'il dit ? On en a déjà parlé pourtant...

- Moui. Marmonne-t-il toujours en boudant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

- Il dit qu'Isaac est ma maman, parce que l'ancienne ne voulait plus de moi !

- Rom'...

- Et aussi que si je ne me souviens plus de sa voix c'est parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit des gentils mots ! Elle est partie parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester avec moi !

Il hurle plus fort encore et saute du tabouret avant de courir vers la réserve. Je le regarde partir voulant le rattraper. Mais Stiles me bloque le passage avec un regard que je ne lui connais pas. Mélange de tristesse et de colère.

- Si tu es d'accord... j'aimerai lui parler

- Mais... tentais-je un bras tendu vers la réserve.

Alors il met une main sur mon épaule et accroche mon regard. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais son regard est si hypnotisant.

- Fais-moi confiance...

Que dire à ça ? J'en reste pantelant... Je le laisse faire et après une pression sur mon épaule, il suit le chemin de mon fils. Quand il entre dans la pièce de la réserve, il ferme légèrement la porte, ne laisse qu'un faible espace, sachant surement que j'allais rester à côté pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Alors je m'assoie contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, et j'attends. J'écoute.

- Hey bonhomme...

Je l'imagine s'installer sur le lit de fortune que j'utilise, Romain doit y être allongé le connaissant.

- Je veux pas te parler à toi !

Sa voix me parvient étouffée par l'oreiller. Je peux entendre Stiles qui ricane.

- Tu as le côté têtu de ton père là !

- Même pas drôle... Marmonne-t-il

Le silence pèse et j'entends du bruissement de tissu ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Puis un raclement de gorge adulte.

- Ma maman est morte quand j'ai eu cinq ans...

De nouveau un long silence, Stiles lui laisse surement le temps d'assimiler l'information. Puis j'entends mon fils renifler clairement, il a du se relever.

- Ah bon ? Toi aussi ?

- Elle était malade, très malade, alors elle a juste fermé les yeux... Pour s'endormir je pense...

- Elle s'est réveillée ? Demande calmement Romain. De nouveau le silence. Moi je ne l'ai pas vu s'endormir... j'aurai bien voulu... Lui dire que je l'aime

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle le savait mon grand...

Je suis anéanti par la voix de mon fils, par le son de la voix de Stiles. Il semble encore tellement en souffrir...

- Alors pourquoi je ne peux plus me souvenir de sa voix ? Chouine-t-il de nouveau

- Pour la siple raison logique que la voix est une des premières choses que l'on oublie, moi aussi j'ai perdu le son de sa voix. Mais, comme moi tu dois encore te souvenir d'autres détails

- Je sais pas...

- Moi je me rappelle, de l'odeur de son savon, de la douceur de ses doigts sur mes joues quand j'étais triste, de son regard quand elle riait.

Je peux entendre son sourire quand il en parle, et j'imagine la tête de Rom', hypnotisé. Moi je ne cherche même pas enlever les traces de larmes sur mon visage. Revoyant encore et encore le visage de ma femme, radieux, souriant. Elle était mutine, espiègle et courageuse. Parfois colérique, parfois romantique, elle était l'eau et le feu, elle était ma femme, mon amour, ma vie. Mais aussi la mère de Romain. Et je me rends compte que j'ai délaissé le souvenir de ma femme envers mon fils. J'aurai du lui montrer des vidéos, comme celles de ses anniversaires, de sa naissances et d'autre encore... J'ai été un égoïste.

- Papa, il m'en parle jamais. Il le murmure si bien, que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

- Mon père à moi m'a ignoré pendant une année entière.

J'entends Romain hoqueter de surprise.

- Je faisais mes devoirs seuls, je manger des gâteaux toute la journée, des sodas. Des plats tout fait que mon père acheté pour lui. Je lui en piqué quand il partait travailler et les cachais dans ma chambre. Et puis... tonton Scott est arrivé.

- Vous êtes pas frère ?

- Si... Mais là-dedans...

- Moi j'ai Grace

Je peux entendre un nouveau raclement de gorge adulte et Romain renifle encore.

- Romain... Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père. Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime tellement fort qu'il souffre de te voir dans cet état.

- Ton papa, il t'aimait pas ?

Stiles souffle et semble réfléchir. Peut-être est-ce le problème chez lui ? Sa relation avec son père ?

- Je pense que si... A sa manière ? Il faut que tu sache que j'aurai rêvé avoir un papa qui me prépare un lait fraise quand je rentrais de l'école, qu'il me raconte une histoire comme le fait Derek, qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

- Si tu veux je te le prête ! Papa, il est trop cooool !

Rom' s'extasie et Stiles en rit, moi aussi, derrière le mur, je ris doucement en séchant mes larmes.

- Ouai... il est cool. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit !

- Tu sais... Je crois que papa, il t'aime bien. Il est bourru, mais c'est normal. Il est triste à cause de maman.

Stiles ne lui répond pas et d'un coup j'angoisse...

- Mais il sourit maintenant... parfois, il rêve.

- Toi aussi non ? Tu fais des beaux rêves ? Demande Stiles, le sourire dans sa voix.

- Oui, mais lui il fait ça debout ! Les yeux ouverts !

Il rit à gorge déployée et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir pour éviter de virer rouge de honte, comme ça, je pourrai faire semblant de rien. Je me relève et file au bar où Grace et Isaac sont toujours là. A peine, j'arrive que les deux cachés sorte de la réserve. Romain me saute dans les bras et s'excuse, qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne voulait pas crier. Je lui caresse les cheveux et le berce doucement contre moi.

- C'est rien mon cœur... Je suis désolé aussi. Ça te dit de rentrer et que je te montre des vidéos de maman ?

- Oh oui !

Il rit et se trémousse pour descendre. Moi je regarde Stiles qui a les mains dans les poches. Timide. Je demande à Isaac de m'attendre dehors avec les enfants. Allison viendra récupérer Grace plus tard.

Une fois seuls, je m'approche de lui à distance raisonnable, il fait un pas vers moi et sourit.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Ouai... désolé, je devais savoir en quoi j'avais tout foiré.

- Tu n'as pas foiré Derek... tu as juste essayais d'avoir moins mal. C'est normal... On le fait tous.

- Ouai...

On garde le silence, pas sur de savoir quoi ce dire à nouveau. Puis il me tend la main.

- Donne-moi ton portable

Je lui tend sans comprendre puis il pianote dessus rapidement.

- Mon numéro, si Romain veut parler... ou toi.

Je le regarde étonné quand il me rend mon portable alors que le siens sonne dans sa poche.

- Je me suis envoyé ton numéro.

Il me fait de nouveau un clin d'œil et sourit. Quand il veut partir je le retiens.

- Stiles !

Il s'arrête et me regarde curieux. Et sans comprendre, je le serre dans mes bras. D'abord hésitant, il finit par me serrer en retour, ses mains dans mon dos. La sensation de chaleur m'enveloppe et j'aimerai beaucoup rester comme ça. J'en ai assez de me battre.

- Merci Stiles. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu as changé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Merci

Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille simplement parce que je voulais qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Et aussi parce que je voulais toucher sa peau avec ma joue.

Je suis mort.

_**"Tu le remercieras"**_

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Alors voilà "Tu le remercieras" est terminée ! La suite et fin de cette saga arrivera bientôt (en cours d'écriture encore...) intitulé "Tu l'aimeras"**

**S'il vous plaît dites moi que vous avez vu la saison 4 et que comme moi, vous n'avez plus d'ongles ? J'ai l'impression que les épisodes durent 10 minutes...**

**Bref, vous savez quoi faire hein ;)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
